


The Assistant

by HMarvels31



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Breakups, Chris - Freeform, Chris Evans isn't a good bro, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartbreak, Hookups, Language, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan Freeform, Short Story, Tequila, boss Sebastian Stan, conflicted Sebastian, conflicted feelings, friends turn to more, he just wants to have fun, reader - Freeform, some anxiety, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMarvels31/pseuds/HMarvels31
Summary: You'd worked as Sebastian Stan's assistant for three years, and knew him inside and out. Eight months later, he's still reeling from his breakup with his long-time girlfriend, and after a night spent with half a bottle of tequila, you do all that you can to try and get him back on his feet. Which included kicking him out to the beach with his best friend. And when he announces he's going to a party when he comes back, that means helping him save face, knowing that said ex-girlfriend will be there.But, you know, without letting slip the fact that youdidfind him incredibly attractive. He is your boss, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The door was shut, which, in itself was odd. Sebastian wasn’t one to isolate himself, usually. He liked people and being around people, and his friendly nature usually meant an open-door policy while he was at work. Friends, family, coworkers, everybody was treated as equal and he would dedicate the same kind of time to one as the other. So when you hesitantly knocked on the door and turned the knob, you weren’t sure what you’d find. 

You’d been Sebastian’s assistant for three years, since things had kind of exploded for him with the release of Captain America, the Winter Soldier and he and his manager had found that between the two of them they were having trouble getting everything done. The hiring process had taken nearly a full month – which you understood, it was a bit of a sensitive job and Sebastian needed to have the right kind of people around him and in his team – and when you’d been offered it you could have cried happy tears. May have once you were in the safety of your tiny apartment. 

New York had been a dream and a whim, after you and your long-time boyfriend had split ways, thanks to him not being able to keep his dick in his pants while you were gone for four months. Four months, and he’d been with two girls in your absence, caught red handed with one of them even. So you’d packed what little you had and moved to New York to find yourself and all that jazz. You knew it would be hard, but the struggle had still caught you off guard. Your business degree hadn’t got you a foot in the door anywhere, everybody needing and wanting references, and so instead you’d found yourself working in a book shop and waiting tables just trying to make ends meet. That was, surprisingly, how Annie, Sebastian’s manager had found you. While you weren’t in any kind of management position, you’d been helping organize every event that went through the restaurant, and when the manager had delegated organizing and creating an event for Marvel at the restaurant, Annie’s interest had been caught. To say it was a better gig was an understatement. While your stress level was only slightly reduced, the people you worked with more than made up the difference. Plus the pay increase and actual holiday time was a god send. So you’d been able to keep your bachelor suite apartment and not have to move back home like a dog with its tail tucked between its’ legs. 

Sebastian had even become a good friend to you. He understood that your social circle in the city was kind of small, having been restricted to the girls you’d waited tables with, some of whom seemed bitter after you’d ‘moved up in the world’, and so he and Annie had made sure to introduce you to people they thought you’d get along with. Chace Crawford’s manager had quickly become one of your good friends, and a couple of girls who were production assistants, or did hair and make up had also become part of a small but family-esque circle that you’d managed to carve out for yourself. None of it would’ve been possible without Sebastian being so insistent on you having nights off to yourself to socialize and be able to put in the effort necessary to create those relationships. You tended to recluse yourself when you were unsure, and Sebastian had recognized it in you and pushed you when you needed it. 

Now, that meant returning the favor. He and his longtime girlfriend had split almost eight months ago, and Sebastian hadn’t been the same since. Even Chace and Chris hadn’t been able to pull him out of his funk, and you were getting worried. This closed door thing while on set was just the newest change to make you worry your lip. 

“Hello? Seb? You in here?” you called out, deciding to play dumb initially, so you could get an accurate idea of where his head was at today. If he thought you weren’t sure he’d been home, he might talk about why he’d all but shut himself away when just two days ago all he and Chris could talk about was hitting the beach on their day off. 

“Anybody home?” you asked, raising your voice slightly. Sebastian liked to sleep in sometimes, and while it was nearing noon, you hadn’t seen him leave the trailer, and Chris was still looking for him. You winced, seeing a half-empty bottle of tequila sitting on the counter of his trailer, and the glass sitting beside it. 

You tiptoed through, and after knocking on his bedroom door at the back, which, again, was shut – although this was more normal for him – you cracked the door open. The smell of sweat and tequila hit your nose, and you realized Sebastian had got drunk the night before. Quite drunk, if his room was anything to go by. He was sprawled face down across his bed, in his boxers and still wearing his t-shirt. The shirt was stuck to his skin, damp with sweat, his hair sticking out at all ends, the boxers tightly hugging the thick thighs and rounded ass that was nearly stuck into the air from the way he’d positioned himself. You nearly had to take a moment, forcing your eyes to not linger over his body but instead assess him for damage. This was not Sebastian’s usual. But you did allow an extra second to simply _appreciate_ all the hard work he'd put in getting in shape for this movie. That man's ass could stop traffic, even in a pair of jeans. Let alone a second-skin kind of tight pair of opaque black boxers.

“Seb? Hey, come on, wake up,” you perched, more like hovered, at the edge of his bed, and gently shook his shoulder. The pained groan that came from somewhere in his pillow told you that he was at least alive, thank god. You’d snoop through his bathroom later and make sure he hadn’t been developing any new habits, just to be safe. Sebastian had never done anything like that before, Annie had assured and reassured you, but when he got down he got down, and alcohol and cigarettes were his vices of choice. But with how much of a nosedive he’d taken emotionally lately, you didn’t want to put anything past him. 

“Noo…” 

“Come on, did you drink all that tequila last night?” you asked, manhandling him slightly until his upper body was turned enough that you could see his face. Dark circles were underneath his red eyes, and the scruff on his face just made his condition look that much worse. 

“Maybe…” 

“Cuz I can smell you sweating it out from the doorway,” you informed him, and absentmindedly finger-combed his hair off of his face. He closed his eyes at the gesture, lifting his head just the tiniest bit so you would do it again, and soon your fingers were buried in his hair, fingertips scratching lightly at his scalp as a tiny sigh escaped between his lips. 

“I feel like shit,” 

“Well, you kind of look like shit,” you allowed, almost getting a grin from him. “Want to tell me what’s up?” 

“Anniversary,” he croaked out, and you looked confused for a moment before realizing just what day it was. Damn it. You should’ve seen this coming a mile away. It would have been five years for him and his ex, and instead of celebrating – possibly even proposing, because you knew that had been on his radar, as much as the idea of marriage made a shiver go down his spine – here he was, by himself. That wasn’t an easy pill to swallow. 

“Oh Seb, I’m sorry,” you cooed, pulling him close. He shuffled himself over so that his head was pressed against your stomach, his arms slowly moving around you waist while he curled in on himself. 

“I don’t get how it still hurts so much,” he admitted, and you rubbed his back while he took a shaky breath. “It’s been like eight months. I should be okay by now.”

“You loved her, Seb, of course it’s going to hurt, and it’s probably going to hurt for a while, and that’s okay,” you murmured, playing with his hair the way that always made his shoulders droop and relax. It took a minute or two, until finally he gave in, slumped against you and made a sad little sound in his throat as he did so. The fact that Sebastian’s face was all but in your lap didn’t faze you; sometimes the two of you were as close of friends as could be. You knew him inside and out after three years. 

“Why’s it gotta hurt so _bad_?” he whimpered, and you shushed him, before tipping his chin up in your direction with two fingers. 

“It means your heart is still working, Seb, that’s all. Now, come on; into the shower with you. I’ll make you some breakfast,” you said, pulling him with you even though he was groaning and complaining. 

“I don’t _want_ to get up, I don’t _want_ to do _anything_ ,” he complained, but let you pull him up to his feet, even though it took him a moment to get them under him. His body was a mess, like it couldn't decide if he should still be drunk, asleep, or awake. Swallowing hard and trying not to blush you'd had to snap your head up, realizing that the bulge at the front of his shorts wasn't just the size of him. You obviously hadn't given him enough time to, erm, calm down. He was too out of it to notice, thankfully, the fact that you'd all but seen a glimpse of his -still covered, thank god - morning wood, when his t-shirt had rode up his stomach, the boxers stretched a bit in the front to accommodate him. Once he was standing, and after carefully adjusting your arm around him so his t-shirt slid back down and hid his crotch, you walked him to the bathroom, and started the shower before giving him a look when he stood there, not helping in any way. You internally groaned, before you tugged his t-shirt up, pointedly ignoring Sebastian’s wonderful abs and chest, before pushing him in the direction of the now running shower and closing the bathroom door behind you as you left, your knees a little weak and your heart pounding. You'd seen him in his underwear before, you'd just pretend to be oblivious to his situation because his brain was still too stunned to get him in the shower otherwise. Goddamn tequila.

An hour later had Sebastian deposited at the beach, even if he still looked hung over, hiding his red and tired eyes behind his sunglasses as he pouted one last time. When he realized he wasn’t getting any mercy, and Chris was smiling and waving at the two of you he huffed and got out of the car, muttering that he would call you in a couple hours to come get him. You gave him a cheeky wave, telling him to have fun and stay out of trouble as if you were his parent dropping him off for a play date. Which in many ways was true; those two boys only avoided media trouble with their drinking escapades thanks to you, Annie, and Michael – Chris’s agents – hard work. Especially after Sebastian became newly single and Chris wanted to help him get over her. 

An afternoon spent enjoying yourself – after cleaning up Sebastian’s drunk-smelling trailer – with a manicure and a little bit of shopping before having coffee at a beachside café, you got a text from Sebastian. He was ready to head home, because he and Chris had been invited to a party that night, one which he needed to shower up and get ready for. 

“Well, this is a big improvement on this morning; what changed your mind?” you asked, and Sebastian fell into the seat roughly before giving you a pained look.

“Guess who invited us? Just guess,” 

That couldn’t be good. 

“Aubrey, that model Chris has been working on for weeks? She invited us, so Chris is of course going to go because he’s positive that this time he’s going to lay her. But guess who she was gushing about seeing there?” 

“Oh fuck no,” you gasped, and he nodded, closing his eyes tightly and scrunching up his face for a moment. 

“Yup. Katie,” he declared, as if you hadn’t already guessed. You let out a frustrated sound, which at least seemed to amuse Sebastian slightly as you pulled away from your parking spot to head back to his trailer. 

“Shit Seb, I’m sorry. So what’s the game plan? Want me to get a hold of anybody for you?” you asked, but he shook his head. 

“I don’t know. I don’t even want to go, but Aubrey texted Katie that we were coming and I’m going to look like a damn coward if I don’t show,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face while you drove, his eyes staring but unseeing at the asphalt ahead of the car. 

“Need a hot date?” you asked, and he jumped, blue eyes wide as he whipped his sunglasses off of his face to stare at you. 

“What?” 

“You know, show her you’re doing good? I’ll get a hold of Jessica or Annalise or…” you began rattling off names of girls you were friends with that were models or aspiring actresses, most of them built like Victoria Secret Angels that would die to go to a party on Sebastian’s arm, but who wouldn’t lose their cool while there with him. Sebastian seemed a little put out as you kept listing, but he shook his head. 

“Nah, she’ll see right through that,” he chewed on his lip for a moment, before snapping his fingers and looking at you. 

“Why don’t you be my date?” 

“What? Me? You want to show her up… I don’t think bringing your assistant will do that,” you insisted, feeling your cheeks burning red. 

“Come on, you’re gorgeous; we all know it. Hell Katie was jealous of you for the first like eight or nine months you worked for me until I assured and reassured her that we weren’t anything more than working together,” he said, gathering some inertia as he kept thinking and rolling with his idea. 

“Are you insane? I didn’t know that!” you blurted, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, she did. But I mean, it was true; we were just working together and all. Come on, you’re my best friend, you’re a babe… you’ll have fun. You might even steal Chris away from Aubrey if we dress you up. We both know she's not good for him anyway,” a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows was enough to make you laugh, and even snort a little. 

“I have less than zero interest in stealing Chris away from Aubrey,” you told Sebastian. 

_Because I’d much rather have you._


	2. Chapter 2

“Seb I look like an idiot!” you hissed, tugging at the bottom of the short red dress that he’d drug you out to buy after picking him up. He’d walked you through store after store, going through the racks of clothing and basically getting you into any tight fitting, slightly revealing without being slutty outfit that caught his eye. This red dress, with a slightly plunging neckline and halter neck showing off your arms and your cleavage, the skirt ending just a four or five inches beneath your ass, which kept you pulling at the material and nearly stumbling in the black pumps you were wearing. You’d also had a blowout – courtesy of Sebastian’s wallet and insistence, and had your makeup done. All that while he was showering and doing whatever else it was he did to get ready. Now you were feeling ridiculous, wobbling on your heels like a newborn calf, trying to make sure you weren’t exposing your behind to anybody. 

“You look like a goddamn super model!” he argued, shooting you a bright smile. You had to admit, it was the happiest he’d looked in a while. His smile was easy and it reached his eyes for the first time in months, as his hand rested on the small of your back and gently guided you through the throngs of people, none of who you knew. 

“Oh my God!” you grimaced, hearing Aubrey’s undeniable Valley Girl accent. You gestured with your chin in the direction of the bar, and with a nod Sebastian continued on his way, leaving you to paste a smile on your face and turn around to look at her.

“Aubrey! Hi!” you said, and met her almost air hug and air kiss to the cheeks. She was wearing a little black dress even shorter than yours, her legs on display as well as her tiny waist due to the cut outs in the middle of the dress. 

“Wow, you look amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in something that wasn’t a power suit or jeans,” she said, the dig small but you let it slide as you awkwardly pushed some hair behind your ear. 

“Yeah, well, didn’t want to stand out like a sore thumb,” you laughed, and saw it go right over her head. You knew she was looking for Chris, and you saw her eyes widen in shock when she saw Sebastian heading over, bee lining for you with two drinks in hand. 

“Oh no way, you’re here _with_ Sebastian?” she gasped, and you knew it was going to be all over as soon as you turned your back from the dirty blonde. Sebastian’s smile was still easy, and it smelled like he’d maybe found a shot or two at the bar before returning with drinks. If you had to bet, it would be Chris or Mackie who’d got him to do them. 

“Hi Aubrey; Chris is over at the bar,” he said, and it was as if he’d lit a fire under her ass, she took off so quickly in that direction, rushing a goodbye and forgetting her shock at you and Sebastian arriving together. 

“Thank Fuck,” you whispered, taking the rye and coke from his hands and taking a few gulps. 

“Why? You weren’t having like, _so much fun_?” he asked, cocking his head to the side to help push out the accent that Aubrey had. You snorted, before taking another sip of your drink. 

“Matter of fact, no. Thank you for distracting her though, she’d just came to the conclusion that we’d came together,” you said, and he shrugged. 

“Hmm, well, Chris is a good distraction for her,” he allowed, and then wrapped an arm around you as the two of you began walking around to find somebody to mingle with and hang out with. Sebastian’s arm stayed tight around your waist, giving the very clear impression to anybody that the two of you were there together. You said hello to a few people Sebastian had worked with on other projects, and even knew a couple of girls who were there, all of whom made suggestive expressions toward the fact you and Sebastian had shown up together. It wasn’t uncommon for you to be at events with him, but always dressed in a professional manner. Sebastian had chosen your outfit with the very purpose of telling everybody that you were not there for business.

“Holy hell… god girl,” an arm slipped around your waist, and you jumped before seeing Chris’s face smiling on your right. Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly at his friend, before he was hiding it easily to anybody around the two of you. But you could still pick it up. 

“What?” 

“You look… hot damn. I don’t even have words. You leaving here alone tonight? ‘Cause I mean, it would be a shame for you to be lonely looking like that,” he smirked, and you were so shocked and unsure of what to say you simply stood there. 

“I wouldn’t worry about that Chris, she’s not going home alone,” Sebastian butted in, arm tightening around your waist, usurping Chris’s hold on you and regaining his earlier position. He tugged you in against his side, your chest bumping against his, and you nearly stumbled, putting a hand to Sebastian’s chest in order to stay on your feet. Chris eyed the gesture, your hand staying there on the swell of Sebastian’s chest, before lifting both his hands in the air and backing off. 

“My bad, my bad, hey, if you ever change your mind…” he left the words hanging in the air before leaving, and you chuckled and shook your head, feeling your cheeks heat up as you looked up at Sebastian through the fringe of your hair. He was still eyeing up his friend, before he dropped his gaze to you. 

“Should’ve known I’d be beating guys away with sticks tonight,” he murmured, pushing some hair off of your face. His fingers cupped your cheek for a moment, and you could’ve sworn he was going to lean in before a cough made both of you freeze. 

“Well, Sebastian, nice to see you,” Katie’s voice floated over the fog of conversations and music, and Sebastian froze immediately. He swallowed hard, before his grip on your waist tightened and the two of you turned to face her. 

Katie was beyond beautiful. With long, thick blonde hair that fell in soft waves beneath her shoulder blades, it was easy to see how she snagged movie and modeling contracts with ease. She had a long, lanky frame, standing at nearly five foot ten, with unbelievably long legs. You’d always felt a little inferior whenever you’d had to stand next to her at events with Sebastian, positive people were comparing you to her at every moment. At five feet, five inches, you weren’t terrible short, more like average, but even in the company of someone like Katie, average didn’t seem like enough.

“Katie, you look well,” Sebastian stumbled on his words, but got them out without too much difficulty. When Katie’s eyes caught you however, they widened, before they narrowed. The little tip of her chin hardly hid a scoff at you all dressed up next to him. 

“Oh wow, look who the cat drug in. Sebastian couldn’t find a date to the party or what?” she asked, hand sitting on her hip. You dropped your gaze, not wanting to give her any more ammunition or pleasure in degrading you. 

“I had no trouble finding a date,” Sebastian assured her, pulling you in tight against his body with a happy smile. “I was just blind for a long time, that’s all. Right babe?” he asked, and you swallowed hard before nodding and giving Katie a small smile. 

“Just a while,” you agreed, seeing Katie’s expression turn to a scowl. 

“So nice of you to let Cinderella wear a ball gown, even if it’s a little… much,” she cooed, sarcasm and venom dripping in her tone. 

“Excuse me? What the hell, Cinderella? Katie, that’s beyond… she looks beautiful,” you blushed at Sebastian’s words, wishing you were in a pair of jeans or your most usual clothes. 

“Well, it’s not like I’ve ever seen her in something not frumpy,” she rolled her eyes, and Sebastian’s jaw clenched in his frustration. 

“Look, Katie this is ridiculous,just--” 

“You poor boy, it’s a little sad, isn’t it? Trying to dress up your assistant and pass her off as your date,” 

“Katie,” 

“So how long has this little charade been going on?” 

“It’s not a charade, Katie. You need to cut the bullshit and apologize to her,” Sebastian seethed, pushing his words out from behind his teeth. You could feel him all but vibrating with anger, while you wanted nothing more than to go to your hotel room and hide and maybe even cry a little bit. 

“Really? Or were the two of you just completely lying about fucking while we’d been together?” she asked, and Sebastian looked as if he’d been punched in the gut by her words. 

“What? Katie… I never…” 

“This is new, really new,” you butted in, giving her a pointed look. “Seb and I didn’t so much as look at each other as anything other than coworkers until about a month ago.” 

“You sure? Because Seb’s sure got a grip on your waist. Bet you know he likes to do that when he’s fu—”

“Katie, enough,” Sebastian snapped, catching you off guard. It caught Katie off guard too, because Sebastian was never one to raise his voice at another person. 

“What? Strike a chord? Or are you here on a fake date to try and make me jealous? Let me know you might have your shit together after we broke up?” she sneered, and with that Sebastian’s face turned red beside you.

“None of the above. I finally got my head out of my ass and asked her out last month. And we haven’t had sex yet; decided to wait, you know, do things right. But… with that dress, things might change,” Sebastian said, before pulling you into a hard kiss that made your knees week. One hand dropped to cup your ass, making you worry in the back of your mind if the material had rode up and if your ass cheek was hanging out. His other hand pulled at your lower back, pressing your body in tight against his as his tongue lapped at your lips, begging for entry. You gave it to him, going lax beneath his ministrations as his tongue lapped into your mouth, tasting you. 

The sting of tequila was on his tongue and his lips as he kissed you thoroughly before pulling away, letting his lips brush yours gently once more before pulling away properly. Katie was still standing there, staring with her mouth open at the two of you before stomping away. That could be good or bad, depending on her mood. It was possible all she’d do was try to find somebody – possibly someone Sebastian knew – to try and take home in a matter of revenge, or she would start spreading some kind of rumors around that could be damaging to both of you and would need a PR clean up.

“Well, uh,” 

“Sorry, I should’ve asked, rather than just kissing you,” Sebastian apologized softly, and you simply shrugged it off, excusing yourself to go and get another drink. You needed to get the taste of Sebastian off of your lips before you said something stupid. 

Of course you were attracted to him, what straight woman in their right mind wouldn’t be attracted to those beautiful blue eyes, those full, pouty lips, bright smile, thick hair and unbelievable body. But it wasn’t just those qualities that had drawn you in. It was how quick he was to laugh, to engage with someone, to open up even though he’d been hurt and more than once. The way he was always so concerned about those he cared about, how caring and funny he was. The fact that even if shit was hitting the fan for him he tried to do what was best for those around him. Even tonight, he couldn’t stand by and let Katie say the tings she was about you, he hadn’t said a damn thing to stand up for himself. 

“Hey, _hey_ ,” you felt Sebastian’s hand lightly grip your arm a little while later, seeing as he’d given you a little space up at the bar while he talked to Mackie.   
“I’m really sorry for what she said, I should’ve lost it on her,” he told you, his words slurring slightly. You could smell the tequila on him again, amazed he was right back at it after his drinking the night before by himself in his trailer. 

“No, you shouldn’t have, because she just would have made a bigger scene. Thanks for defending me though, Seb,” you said, and he swallowed hard, before scratching at the back of his head. 

“So, uh, can I ask a question?” 

“Shoot,” 

“Can I kiss you again?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Things are about to get pretty graphic. If you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read the chapter.
> 
> I'm also not accustomed to writing stuff like this, so any constructive criticism would be lovely and greatly appreciated... if you've read my other stories you'll know that aside from some language or ideas they are pretty much PG. So here's some very not PG Sebastian... and again please let me know!

“Fuck, please,” Sebastian begged, the two of you bumping into the wall. After he’d kissed you again, several times, at the party, the two of you had bailed out, catching a cab to the hotel you were staying in. After vibrating with nervous energy, the two of you sitting beside each other but not touching save for where Sebastian held your hand, you’d all but ran for the hotel room. Sebastian had wrapped himself around you in the elevator, mouth hot and wet against your neck, his hands all over your body, fingertips daring to slide up beneath the short hem of your dress. When the doors had beeped and opened you’d been standing side-by-side, slightly breathless, again only holding hands, until you were inside the door of your hotel room. Then Sebastian was on you again, lifting you up off of the ground, his hands beneath the curve of your ass, fingers digging into your flesh, letting you wrap your legs around his waist while your teeth clacked together as your lips met, the kisses sloppy and passionate. 

“Seb,” his name was nothing more than a moan stealing from your lips as his mouth trailed hot across your neck and down between your breasts. 

“So beautiful, fuck I’m an idiot… why do you put up with me?” he growled against your skin, your mind too scattered to answer him. 

“Seb, please?” you begged, and he responded, carrying you over and depositing you on the thick, plush bed. He’d insisted on getting you the nicest hotel room he could, even though you’d argued him down from a suite somewhere with an expensive view of the ocean. It just hadn’t been necessary but still the room was above and beyond what you’d have ever gotten yourself. 

“Do you want me?” he asked, voice hoarse with want as he looked to you with wide eyes, the gorgeous blue-grey all but disappearing around thick black pupils blown wide with desire. If the bulge at the front of his jeans hadn’t been a giveaway that he was aroused, this surely was. His thick chest was heaving for breath, arms almost trembling as he held himself above you, hair falling into his face as he watched you. 

“Fuck Seb, yes,” you told him, hand going to the nape of his neck and pulling him down to you, hungrily taking his lips as you slid a hand down his chest, stomach, to tease along the thin trail of dark hair at his navel down to the front of his jeans. You cupped him then, rubbing your hand along the outline of his erection, making him break the kiss with a gasp before he was moaning and rutting his hips into you. 

“Jesus… you don’t know how long…” he growled, throwing his head back and exposing his throat to you, letting you drag your lips and nibble your teeth along his skin. His hips jerked forward again, and you grasped him a little better with the thick denim between your hand and his skin.

“How long what?” 

“I’ve wanted this,” he admitted, taking your mouth again as his deft fingers untied the back of the halter of your dress. The low back hadn’t allowed you to wear a bra, and Sebastian groaned as he leaned back on his haunches between your legs, and delicately pulled the material down, baring your breasts to his hungry eyes. You saw him physically lick his lips as his eyes roamed your skin, and soon you were lifting your hips to help him shimmy the short dress off of you, leaving you laying beneath him in nothing but a lace thong. A keening whine came from his throat, before his fingers were tracing the line of your hip bone, over to your navel, up between your breasts, before he looked to you. His eyes were pleading, begging, and you could only nod your head before he was on you again, burying his face between your breasts as his thumbs teased your nipples. You gasped at the feeling, before tugging his t-shirt up and over his head, baring his chest and stomach. His skin felt like fire against yours, but in a delicious way that was lighting your own nerves up everywhere he touched. 

“Need to taste you,” he barked out, kissing his way down, until his large hands were on the inside of your thighs, spreading your legs. He was sitting back on his haunches again, the front of his jeans tight and tented as much as the harsh material allowed. You shook your head and sat up, grabbing his hips for leverage to kiss him before you were unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Thank fuck,” he moaned once you let down the zipper and his boxer-clad cock sprang free of the worst of it’s restraints, and while you knew he was packing – you had seen him in his underwear before – you’d never seen him hard before. Not hard like this, anyway; the incident that morning with his not quite faded morning wood had nothing on what you were seeing now. Long and thick, even while being mostly concealed in his Calvin’s he sent a shock of heat to pool low in your belly. It should have been illegal for someone to be as sexy as he was _and_ have a monstrous dick.

“Goddamn Seb,” you murmured, running your hand over him, feeling the soft cotton beneath your fingers as you felt the ridge of his head. All he could do was whine, thrusting his hips forward to urge you into giving him more friction as you touched him over the thin material. 

“Let’s get these off, first?” you asked, and he scooted to the end of the bed, standing and letting you yank his jeans down those thick, muscled thighs by the belt loops, exposing him inch by inch while he simply watched. One hand was buried in your hair and playing, the other hung at his side, fingers twitching occasionally, letting you know that he wanted to touch you but was captivated by the thought of you undressing him in the soft streetlight that was coming in through the curtains. Neither of you had bothered with flicking a light switch. 

While he was standing you hooked your fingers into the front of his boxers and gave a quick tug. He bit his lip, hips moving lightly with the motion, and you exposed some more skin, and just a little bit of dark hair. When you looked up there was a slight flush on Sebastian’s pale cheeks, and you realized the skin was almost unnaturally smooth beneath your fingertips, goose bumps raising after you grazed the flesh. He’d shaved. 

“I didn’t know if…” you killed his sentence and derailed his train of thought when you leaned forward and drug your tongue over the skin you’d just revealed, and his grip tightened on your hair while his other hand was soon at your breast, needing to ground himself as you repeated this soft, sweet torture. A quick tug at his boxers, a tease of your fingers before your tongue played it’s part. You did this down until the waistband was resting on his cock, and with a smirk up at him you pulled the band out and over his erection, his thick flesh bobbing slightly as it was freed and you pushed his underwear down past his knees, letting them fall to the floor. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK,” he groaned, grabbing at your shoulder as you licked the pink head of his cock, the skin almost silky soft. You made yourself comfortable sitting on your haunches and wrapped a hand around his base, giving him a few gentle strokes while your tongue worshipped his head. Soon Sebastian’s head was thrown back, wanton moans filling the hotel room as he told you how wonderful it felt, how great you were, how sexy you were with his cock in your mouth, how badly he wanted you. 

It took you a while to be satisfied with the taste of him, his cock slick with your saliva after having swallowed him down, only choking and gagging a little, until your nose was nestled against his pubic bone, making him whimper and jut his hips at you in response. Those eyes had been wide with surprise and desire, and after the third time he’d pushed you off, swearing that he’d come in a heartbeat if you kept it up. Not that you’d have minded watching him come undone with him in your mouth. 

“My turn,” he whispered, gentle hands pushing you onto your back and sliding your underwear off of you. With a fluid motion he was back on the bed, hands parting your thighs as he dove in. Your back arched up at a hard angle as his hot, wet tongue darted against your folds, before slipping in between. 

“Sebastian,” you gasped, and heard him hum his approval as he ever so gently sucked your clit into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. This man knew exactly what the hell he was doing and _knew_ he was good at it. 

“You like that baby?” he asked, mouth still buried against you as he straightened his tongue and lapped into you, thumb taking over working your clit as those blue eyes turned up to watch you over your heaving chest. Alternating between lapping into you, kissing the sensitive skin between your legs and sucking on your clit while his fingers teased your entrance soon had you seeing stars, had every single touch he placed to your body igniting a blaze inside of you that needed to be quelled by him. Never before had somebody created such want and _need_ inside of you.

“Fuck yes, Seb I need you, now… please?” your voice was weak as you begged, and he nodded before climbing up your body. He pulled your entrance to his tip when he grabbed you by the hips, and teased you with it, dragging his tip up and down your folds, biting on his lip as he lubed his head up with your slick before sliding home, hard. It was one fluid motion, entering and filling you, his hips bumping against yours, his stomach heaving as he looked like the air had been physically knocked out of him.

“Fuck me,” he whispered, eyes shut tight as he held perfectly still. You were almost squirming, body trying to accommodate his massive cock that was now suddenly inside of you. Somehow he was perfect but too big all at once, and you were heaving for air, your fingers dug into the flesh just above his hips to hold him still, buried inside of you.

“Don’t move! I swear to god I’m trying not to come,” he told you, voice stern as he cracked an eye open at you. “It’s harder than it looks.” 

“That’s what she said,” you couldn’t resist, knowing if you didn’t say it in moments he would have. A grin broke out across his features before he pulled his cock out except for the very tip, and slowly, inch by delicious inch, screwed himself back into you, pulling groans from both of you. 

“Seb…” 

“You’re so goddamn tight baby, you feel amazing on me,” he whispered against your cheek, continuing his slow, steady pace. It wasn’t until you were matching his thrusts that he began to speed up, bottoming out inside you on every thrust. 

“So good Seb, oh my god,” you were babbling nonsense at the god of a man who was –while you were both tipsy but not drunkenly – fucking you senseless. Your boss, no less. Good god if that didn’t have romance novel or fan fiction story written all over it. 

He was thorough, working your body over and over, even bringing you to the edge once just to stop and watch you squirm while you begged for his cock. His eyes lit up, realizing you were more than willing to do so for him, and with a groan he’d obliged, giving it to you fast and hard until you came with a scream. That made him curse, grunting above you as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. 

“Come for me, Seb,” you told him, tears threatening your eyes as your over-sensitive body continued to take him, his hips grinding against your over-stimulated clit and making you squirm and gasp and want him to both quit and fuck you harder all at once. 

“Oh shit…” as if he hadn’t realized his body was going to comply, his eyes widened, before they closed and his head tipped back, hips stuttering against you as he did just that, and you could feel his cock twitching and the warmth that was him emptying into you before he collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily. Soon he was peppering sweet kisses along your skin, and you were content to play with his hair and hold him until he whimpered a complaint and slowly pulled out. 

“I’ll be right back with a cloth, m’kay?” he asked, pecking your lips before getting up and going to do just that. He stumbled lightly, thick legs bowing underneath him slightly like the force of his orgasm was still rippling through his body before he got himself organized. Once back and having attempted to clean his slightly sticky come from the inside of your legs, he let out a sigh and snuggled in, pulling you tight against his chest. 

“That was amazing. Why have we never done this before?” he sleepily asked, nuzzling your temple as his breathing was getting slower and slower as he began to drift off. 

“Because you’re my boss, and you had a girlfriend,” you supplied, stifling a yawn, letting yourself be wrapped up by the Adonis on earth that was Sebastian Stan.  
“What about after me and Katie split? Why’d we never…?” 

“Because you were trying to get over her, and you’re still my boss,” you answered, and he huffed. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Sebastian… same answer. You’re my boss, you were having trouble getting over Katie, and I’m me,” 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, any hint of drunken slur having disappeared from his voice some time ago. He lifted himself on his elbow a bit so he could look down at you, your face red hot with embarrassment. 

“Seb, I’m your _assistant_. Look at the girls you’ve dated, they’re all amazons who model,” you retorted, but he shook his head. 

“You’re just as sexy. I mean it. I wanted to ask you out so many times… but Jesus you’ve seen me in my underwear before and never even peeked a _little_ … I was positive you weren’t interested,” he explained, and you laughed out loud at him. 

“Oh I peeked. I’m just sneaky,” you informed him, and watched his jaw fall open for a moment before he looked a little smug. 

“Were you impressed, at least?” 

“Oh yeah. I knew you were packing, but fuck I didn’t know you were this big,” you told him, just enough alcohol still in your system for the words to fly from your mouth before you could reel them back in. Your mouth closed with an audible snap, and Sebastian laughed before growling in his throat. 

“Glad I didn’t disappoint,” he huskily told you, tongue flicking against your earlobe for a moment before he wrapped an arm tight around your waist. 

“I’m going to take you out to dinner tomorrow,” he spoke to the room, and you felt yourself smiling. 

“Oh you think so?” 

“I know so. Seven thirty, I’ll make reservations. And then I’m bringing you back here and having dessert,” the implication in his voice sent another shiver down your spine, and you keened at him before you could help it, pressing tighter into his body at the thought of having his mouth on you again. He chuckled, and kissed at your neck a little, knowing damn well both of you were too sleepy for a proper round two. 

“I guess I can allow that,” you finally whispered, and felt Sebastian rustling around behind you as he settled in to go to sleep. 

“But seriously, you should’ve said something, let me know you were a tiny bit interested,” he yawned, breath warm on your neck. “Like, let me see you peeking at me in my underwear or _something_.” 

“Seb, you’re my boss who was dating someone when we first met and then went through a shitty breakup. I thought I was being a good person keeping that all to myself, not trying to come on to you or letting you know the things you did to me. You didn't let me know you were interested either,” you reminded him, and he let out a groan before huffing. 

"Maybe I was trying to be a gentleman? I didn't wanna come off as a creep, especially if you weren't interested," he pouted, and you giggled slightly at him. He was adorable, as per usual, even as he continued to explain that there were other reasons he was afraid to show interest. One having been that he'd initially been attracted to you, and _yes that meant when he was with Katie,_ but he quelled the feelings under your friendship. He'd been afraid making a move would've ruined everything and he'd have lost you as a friend. Until the tequila tonight had told him to hell with it, to take the risk.

"You wouldn't have, Seb, trust me. It's hard too, knowing you have girls throwing themselves at you. I didn't want you to think I was like that either," the admission was soft and quiet, and you felt those full lips press to your shoulder blade in response. 

"I'd never think that about you, never in a million years," he mumbled against your skin. "God we're idiots."

"I'm not an idiot. I was being responsible and ethical," you chirped, making him chuckle again.

“Well fuck me then,” 

“I think I just did,” you retorted, making him chuckle, the sound rumbling in his chest against you. You could feel it all the way to your toes, as if you were somehow connected to him. His body was heavy and warm against you, like a security blanket. 

“That is true,” he agreed, nuzzling in again and letting out a relaxed breath. You did the same, adjusting a few times until Sebastian’s arm tightened around your waist and the length of his body was pressed against your back, no room left for you to go anywhere else, and you found that was exactly where you wanted to be.


End file.
